Compressive sampling (CS) presents an intriguing new opportunity for wireless communication systems. A host of functions, including antenna array processing, multipath estimation, and interference rejection, are severely limited by the need to operate on large numbers of samples at high speed. Moreover, high analog/digital conversion (ADC) rates required for traditional sampling techniques are extremely power intensive, and are therefore prohibitive to many new applications, particularly at wide bandwidth. CS addresses these issues by enabling signal recovery from far fewer samples than traditional Nyquist sampling.